Southern California
by Eoryvn
Summary: Swearing, DUH. Harry move's to Southern Cali. In other word's Harrys' life as a--gasp--muggle! Who knew" Yeah, just read it. Linkin Park might enter the picture. More than likely they will.
1. I'm Moving

"Prof, I want to leave Hogwarts." Harry said, looking straight into the older white bearded man. Dumbledore looked up at him with pride.

"Are you sure Harry? The world is a dangerous place for a 15 year old."

"Yes, sir, I'm sure." Harry said, swallowing in nervousness. What if Dumbledore didn't let him? "I want to forget everything that I know now. My aunt, uncle, and cousin, my friends, Hogwarts," the next word was barely a whisper. "Sirius." Dumbledore smiled at the emerald-eyed boy with pride. He was only 15, and look at everything he had gone through. Still, it looked as though there was something that wasn't being said.

"Harry, isn't there something else?"

"Y-yes there is."

Dumbledore stood up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You're uncle has beaten you before, hasn't he?" Harry nodded in response. "How long?"

"Twelve years." Dumbledore's face showed a look of surprise,

"That long? We'll, yes, maybe it is best that you leave Hogwarts. I'm sure you wish to talk to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" Harry nodded, and turned around. "Harry? Mr. Malfoy wishes to speak with you as well." Harry nodded again, clutching his shoulder where Dumbledore had put his hand there.

'Why does Malfoy want to talk to me?' he thought, making his way down to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ron playing a game of Wizard Chess, and Hermione and George watching.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, acknowledging the fact he had entered.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said, sitting down next to her. He sighed. Hermione noticed this.

"Harry?" she asked, looking him over. Harry looked back up at her.

"I-First off, I have to tell you something. My 'uncle' wouldn't let me say anything because he said he wouldn't let me come back to Hogwarts if I told anyone. But I'm sure that a lot of people already know, not including you four." Harry said, and took a deep breath. He didn't continue, and was prodded in the ribs by Fred, and only started again when George poked him.

"My uncle has beaten me since I was three," the words left the orphans mouth so quick that he didn't have much of a reaction. The four stared at him with terrified expressions on their faces, and a little chess piece blurted out something first.

"Why didde dodat ta ya?" he said with some sort of accent Harry couldn't make out. He just shook his head as a gesture of not knowing why.

Before anyone else could say anything, Harry gave the others the next message before standing and setting out to find Malfoy. "I'm also leaving Hogwarts,"

MALFOY

"Crabbe, Goyle, just LEAVE!" Malfoy said, pushing them out of the room. When they came back in, he growled and left himself, muttering a curse to keep the door locked from the outside so they couldn't follow him. Upon turning around, he bumped into Harry. "What the fu—oh, you," Malfoy said, his expression lifting slightly.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Malfoy nodded.

"I know you plan on leaving this year, and I just wanted to know if you were going to stay in the wizarding world or be a muggle or what." Harry stared at him.

"Why do you wanna know? You never gave a damn about me, all you did was make my life at Hogwarts a living Hell!" Malfoy cringed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him still. Once Harry had settled, he took it off.

"Actually, you're the one person that I did care about. I'm not saying that I'm in love with you, just that I know something's going on. You can't hide it from me." Harry scoffed.

"What the hell did you want me for, just to ask me that?" Draco nodded. "I plan on going to a high school in Southern California and live with a foster family who went to Hogwarts a long time ago but didn't want to stay in the wizarding world. That a good enough description?" Malfoy stared back in awe.

"You have the rest of you're life planned out, don't you?" Harry looked at him coldly and nodded. "You're just going to forget all of this and leave us to deal with You—Voldemort on your own? Maybe some of us will wise up and join you. Have a nice life, Harry," Draco said, patting him on the shoulder before leaving the hallway.

Harry hugged Hermione. "I'll see you sometime later, Hermione." He then turned to the Weasley's, who were all smiling. "Bye," he said, and lifted the duffle bag.

They were at the London Airport. Harry was leaving to go to the Henderson's, who lived in southern California. He smiled at the thought of starting off a new life, living with a new family...

Harry waved, a real smile finally on his face, after all of those years faking them. Hermione saw the difference, and returned the favor. Harry, with one last look behind him, gave the woman his ticket and got on.

Fred put his arm's around Hermione and Ginny's shoulders (who were crying), after Harry had boarded the plane. "He's happy, you should be too."

HENDERSON'S

"He's to be here any moment!" Abby, or Mrs. Henderson, said to her husband and younger daughter.

"Hey mom?" Ashley, a teen around Harry's age said. "What's his name?"

"He's going to want to be called by the name Dorian."

"What about his last name?"

"Potter. HE'S HERE!" she said, looking at a taxi climbing up the fairly short driveway.

"Nine ninety-seven, Mr. Potter," the taxi driver told him. Harry fished out some cash, grabbed the duffle bag from the back, and made his way up to the house.

"Dorian, so nice to see you," Abby said, hugging him. "That's what you want to be called, right?" Harry nodded. Ashley stood from the couch.

"'Sup, Dorian?" she said, looking him over. Harry felt like his first day at Ron's house in his second year. When he shrugged, she laughed. "I'll show you to your room."

I have a plan for this story. Linkin Park, possibly? No, not a 'Harry forms' or a 'Harry joins'. Harry KNOWS the people from Linkin Park. Not from Hogwarts, but...who really knows? Or cares for that matter.

DISCLAIMER: Duh, I don't own it.

Um...To all that review: Look for flaws. Do it. Do it now, I say! Heh. Anyway..."Hem"

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Somethin' in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_—Parpercut, Linkin Park, Hybrid Theory


	2. Jefferson HighAnd Brad

Harry set the bag on the bed. The room was empty, except for the bed and a few spider webs in the corners. Ashley looked at Harry and smiled at him. "So, here's this. Um...My school is Glen Joseph's High and you'll be going to Jefferson High, which isn't that much farther away, but I don't go to that one because the principal doesn't like me." Harry nodded his thanks, and sat down on the bed. There were sheets in a pile at the head of the bed. Harry bent over to pick them up, noticing that all of his bruises from when he had went home last Christmas so the his uncle could beat him again still hadn't healed.

"Thanks," Harry said, and grabbed his ribs.

"So you CAN talk, Dorian." Ashley said, and laughed when Harry nodded. "We'll, I'll be nice and let you get the stuff put up. Mom said your birthday is July 31st? You can go shopping for supplies for your room for your birthday." She said, closing the door behind her.

'Finally,' Harry thought, getting up to put on the bed sheets. 'I have somewhere to call my home.'

HOGWARTS

Hermione sat looking out the window. Her homework (Potions, once again she had stopped.) was lying in front of her, waiting to get done. Fred and George were playing Wizard Chess, Ron was in detention with Snape, and Ginny was reading a book by the fire drying her hair from the shower she had took a half hour later.

"I miss Harry," Hermione said quietly. Ginny looked up, as did Fred and George. Fred gave her a half smile, and got up to sit next to her. "At least I didn't have to worry that he wasn't killing himself when I knew that he was here." George took out his wand and put away the game.

"Hermione, don't worry about him. He's going to be fine. Didn't you see the look on his face when he was boarding the plane? He was happy. That was a real smile. I know it was. There was barely any times that I knew Harry was actually happy." Ron said, who had entered the room. Fred patted Hermiones shoulder, getting up and following George to the dormitories, Ginny yawned put down the book, and anouncing that she hadn't done her homework, continued up to the girls dormitories.

"Ron...so many bad things could happen to him."

"But so many good things can happen to him. Just sleep, and get to bed. You've had a rough time. Only one more week of school."

SCHOOL, HARRY

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up at his Physics teacher. "Are you telling me that you know nothing of this?" Harry shook his head, ignoring the rest of his ninth grade class laughing. The teacher sighed. "I'll try to assign you a tutor until you know how to do it. Class dismissed."

Harry picked up his book and notebook, got up slowly and bumped into someone. "Hey, what up?" Harry looked at him. This is the first person that had spoken to him, besides the teacher. He would kill for Hermione or Ron right know. Hell, even Draco Malfoy. "Brad,"

"Dorian," Harry said. Brad had a sort of band-ish look on him.

"I take it you're new, Dorian?" Brad said. "I get around to a lot of people, you can't have been quiet all year long." He smiled at Harry, who laughed. "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Just wondering if you'd like to meet some friends of mine." Brad shrugged.

"Um, sure."

"Later then," Brad said, walking out of the classroom into the one across the hall. Harry stared after him and then realized he was late for his next class, which was biology. Harry sighed, running towards it.

Three Years Later (sorry about the long skip. It would take to long, I like to rush things...)

Harry looked up at the starry sky. Finally, he was graduating. Mike, a friend of Brad's, was going off to Art school, Rob, another friend, was just laying low with one of those small jobs like as a dairy queen cashier. Dave, yet another friend of Brad's, was just living. Nothing much, sort of like Harry's life. How Harry would kill for a letter from his old friends. Even Malfoy.

"Dorian? Hey, what up?" Brad whispered into the darkness. Harry sat up quickly and looked for him in the dark. "Come on, we're going to do something." Harry got up wearily and followed Brad out of the yard.

HOGWARTS

"Well, welcome to the Seventh Year Graduation. How many of you have made this school your home away from home these past seven years really gets to me. Although it is a shame that Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger couldn't stay with us, and decided to finish by living in the Muggle world, it has been a great seven years with all of you." Dumbledore said, looking at all the faces proudly. Whispers went around when Hermione and Draco were mentioned. When did they leave?

"For those of you who have made it into my N.E.W.T. class, I congratulate you. The following people have passed it:

Mr. Seamus Finnigan

Ms Susan Bones

Mr. Ernie Macmillian

Mr. Ronald Weasley

Ms. Ginny Weasley

And, if they were here, these would've graduated the regular.

Ms. Hermione Granger

Mr. Harry Potter

Mr. Draco Malfoy" Snape said, and sat back down.

It continued as so, and after they had collected the award saying they had finished Hogwarts, their wands had a spell that couldn't be taken off, and were released into the world after grabbing their belongings.

"Hey, Mike, see you, have a good time in Art Collage," Brad said, waving him goodbye. Harry, Phoenix and Rob did the same. Mike yawned and climbed into the car.

"See you guys sometime later. Don't get the band off the ground when I'm gone." Harry got up and started to leave.

"Yo, Dorian! Where are ya goin?" Dave asked.

"Going to go sleep, I'm tired."

Which is exactly what I should do. I have school tomorrow. Yawn Uh... did I get my homework finished? Hope so...

Anyway, Yeah, sorry about rushing it to when Harry was in senior year, but if you have ANY questions by being confused let me know. This is going to be longer than this, so no worries. I'm just having a hard time concentrating on writing. Huh. I need a break. Yawn that bitch of a teacher better not yell at me because she lost my assignment...uh...Time for sleep. This was wrote on a Monday night at 12-1. I have school tomorrow, lets pray this gets up Saturday. My room can wait.

Whilst awaiting the next chapter, check out MixedUpAgain. An ABSOLETELY awesome story there.

REVIEWS:

Aorken: Heh. I do. _Like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes Face that laughs every time I fall And watches everything _– Papercut

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.


End file.
